Christmas Cheer
by b-mystique
Summary: Four of the BAU's finest, will do whatever it takes to avoid a lackluster Christmas with Prentiss. one shot


Penelope Garcia settled herself at Spencer Reid's desk. She twirled her purple streaked hair and spun around in the office chair. "Has everyone left yet babe?" she glanced over at Derek Morgan who was engaged in a hearty game of pencil popping with the young Spencer Reid.

"Ummm….don't know baby girl" he retorted half heartedly.

A loud snap sent Spencer Reid over the edge. "SCORE!!!!!!!" he crowed, waving his hands around and doing a victory dance. "How do you like me now!!" he continued to hobble around in an uncoordinated fashion.

Morgan leaned back in his chair and tossed the broken pencil in the nearest bin. "Damn kid! Is there anything you aren't good at these days?!" Reid stopped mid dance and smirked at his colleague and close friend.

"Getting laid." Garcia muttered under her breath, causing Reid's face to fall and Morgan and Garcia to explode into laughter.

David Rossi walked hastily past his younger team members heading for the door. "What's the hurry?" Reid called after him. Rossi stopped hesitantly in front of the desk.

"We're off. It's Christmas and I got plans!" he huffed looking around impatiently.

"Dude, what's with the looking over the shoulder? I thought you were the last one here?"

Rossi rolled his eyes and leaned towards Morgan. "Look, I'll be quick here. Hotch has left to spend time with Jack. JJ took off to cut down a tree with Will and the kid. Prentiss…she is still around, and she's looking for someone to save her from the holidays from hell. She's coming after you guys next. Stay strong my brother, stay strong!!" He quickly patted Morgan and Reid on the shoulder, pecked Garcia on the cheek and ran as fast as his mature legs could carry him.

"Crap, no one said Prentiss was still around!" Reid began to gather his things together in a rush, with Morgan and Garcia joining him.

"Hey guys!" the voice behind them brought the three to a halt.

_Damn _, Garcia thought. _Crap, _thought Morgan. _Torture must be my middle name, _Reid thought to himself. They all plastered fake smiles on their faces and turned towards their colleague and friend.

"Umm, I was wondering if you guys would like to come with me for Christmas. I mean the food will be great, ummm catering of course, lots of booze…I hope, and of course a chance to socialize and network!" Prentiss looked at each of them with hope filled in her dark eyes. .

Morgan averted his eyes. "Uhh, sorry I, I uhh, have plans. My mom and my sisters…"

Prentiss cut him off "Are on a cruise in Turks and Caicos right?!"

_Damn _, Morgan thought.

"Yeah, but they want me to make arrangements for a house sitter, and I have to pass out some kids to toys, I mean toys to kids." He stopped, knowing that the key to lying was to avoid rambling too much.

"Oh, oh okay! No problem Morgan!" Prentiss turned and looked at Garcia. "How about you?!"

Garcia gulped and figured a loosely based truth would suffice. "Sorry precious but I have to spend the holidays with my family. It's a tradition you know." She smiled warmly and patted Prentiss on the arm.

"B-but you don't _have _any family?!" Prentiss protested. Garcia narrowed her eyes a bit as Prentiss cringed at what she had just said.

"Ouch, kitten! That stung a bit. For that cupcake, you're outta luck! Sorry!"

Prentiss turned her doe like eyes towards Reid. "How about you, spency?!" She leaned in close and batted her eyelashes.

_Damn _. Morgan thought, _hopefully the __**kid **__remembers that the key to lying is not to ramble. _Morgan and Garcia exchanged a glace, holding their breath.

"I actually have plans Emily. My mother is in town and I will be unable to escort you to your Christmas party, though it would have been a pleasure for me to do so." Reid smirked to himself, and was clearly proud of his accomplishment.

_Way to go kid, a heartfelt decline with a compliment. He's learning. _Morgan thought to himself, a sly smile spreading across his face.

"I'm on my knees here Reid! Please! Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee! My mother loves you!" Prentiss kneeled in front of Reid and plastered on her biggest and brightest smile. "She would love to have you with us! It would make her day!"

Reid snorted. "Bullsh-errr I mean…c'mon Emily. I was a child prodigy. I'm a genius with an I.Q of 187. Please don't insult my intelligence by telling me that Ambassador Prentiss would be pleased with my being within ten feet of her!" Reid leaned back in his chair and shook his head in disapproval.

Emily shrugged. "True. You got me there. Well I tried." She sighed and walked away slowly, looking over her shoulder and making sad puppy dog faces. The three team members averted their eyes and rushed out of the door.

"To family!" Garcia bellowed, raising her glass and looking at her dearest friends. Morgan and Reid nodded in agreement and clinked glasses with her.

"A beautiful toast in deed my dear!" Diana Reid chimed in.

"Mama Reid it is _so _great having you here this year. I missed you for Thanksgiving!" Garcia squealed, reaching over the table to hug the matron Reid, pummeling everyone with her massive Santa's hat with all of its fixings.

"It's great to be here Penny. I love spending the holidays with Spencer and his friends. Thanksgiving I couldn't make it. Those bastards tried to give me the wrong meds. They thought I wouldn't notice, but I did. They are conniving you know. I wouldn't be surprised if they're watching me right now." She looked around with a touch of paranoia.

Reid cleared his throat. "It's alright mom. Alright, who's ready to or…" he stopped midsentence as he locked eyes with Prentiss across the room. Morgan and Garcia followed his gaze. They watched as Prentiss snatched the bag with imported wine from the bartender on the other side of the room, glared at them and stormed out of the bar, tripping over her five inch stilettos and tugging at her cocktail dress.

" We are soooo going to pay for that later." Morgan snickered.

"Definitely" Garcia agreed. The four burst out into laughter and raised their glasses once more.

" Merry Christmas !!" they yelled


End file.
